Subtle
by Runey Rabbit
Summary: So, I've been wondering, is this guy into me or what? If he's not, oh well. If he is, well, he's really subtle about it. But why do I even care? It's not like I'm into him or anything...right?


**Subtle**

* * *

He started shopping there recently; I have no clue why.

Whenever he ventured into the Burlington store, where I worked, he would take a short adventure to the men's section. For some reason, he was always seeking something out…he _always_ had something to buy. Even if it was something ridiculous, he would buy it and then he would go up to _me_ so I could scan his items.

_Seriously_, he never went to anybody else. It was always _me_. I don't know; maybe I'm just overreacting and _maybe_ it's just a coincidence. I'm not too sure. I don't really know anymore, honestly. All I know is that, whenever _I'm _working, he goes to me for help and to have me scan his things so he could buy them and leave the store. It was always _me_.

I've never seen him before in my entire life, not until he started going to Burlington. He started visiting the store about two months ago. I still don't know the guy's name. I do know that he was a boxer and that he was British. That's about it. Sometimes, I'd find myself asking him personal questions and then I would catch myself. What was wrong with me? Was I actually getting into this guy or something?

Impossible. Preposterous.

He was just some random guy that enjoyed shopping at Burlington every now and then, especially when I was there working. It was pure coincidence, that's all. _Okay_, I probably didn't believe that myself, but it was what I was sticking with. This guy possibly couldn't have a thing for me. If he did, he was very _subtle_ about it. Still, that wasn't a possibility at all in my eyes. How could he possibly take an interest in someone like me; Asuka Kazama? There wasn't anything special about me.

"You seem really deep in thought, Asuka."

Blinking a few times, I removed my attention from the wall and put it on my friends, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Jin, and Miharu. Well, Jin was actually my cousin, but I saw him as a friend too. He never spoke too much. Xiaoyu was the one who did all of the talking and we weren't really close. Miharu was best friends with Xiaoyu and the two of them were like sisters. The only person that I was _really_ close with was Hwoarang.

Wait, who just spoke again?

"Huh?" I dumbly yapped.

Hwoarang chortled in amusement and shook his head. "Wow, you must be really out of it," he put down the magazine he had been reading and leaned over the table so his face was inches away from mine. "Who're you thinking about?"

I jerked my head back, totally disliking how he was invading my space like that. Sure, he was my good friend, but that just made me entirely uncomfortable. "I'm not thinking about anyone!" I responded quickly, lying through my teeth.

"Liar."

"I am _not_ a liar!" More lies.

"You're a terrible liar. Why become so defensive, cupcake?"

I bristled at his words.

Okay, _yeah_, Hwoarang was my closest friend, but that guy really got on my nerves sometimes. Heck, he got on _everyone's_ nerves, especially Xiaoyu's. I guess he just liked doing that. I sometimes had to punch him in the nose because of it.

"_Cupcake_?" I gave him an incredulous expression. "Really, Hwoarang? Really?"

A smirk danced on Hwoarang's lips. "Yeah, you remind me of a cupcake right now…_cupcake_."

My fist was itching to connect with his nose, but I refrained from doing so. I'd disturb the others if I started a fight with Hwoarang. Damn.

"How can I possibly remind you of a cupcake?" I sneered in a vexed manner. "A cupcake is something you _eat_!"

Hwoarang still had that stupid smirk on his face. "Exactly. You seem edible."

I _really_ wanted to sock him in the face now, but instead of doing that, I gave him the silent treatment by turning around and crossing my arms over my chest, fuming. I heard him chuckling in amusement from across the table, going back to his idiotic magazine.

"I know it's a guy you're thinking about, Asuka," he commented out of the blue, his tone knowing. "The midget gets all spaced out whenever she's thinking of Kazama."

I whirled around to face him, irked. "Hey, that's not-"

"-it's exactly what you're doing. Don't deny it." Hwoarang cut me off, looking all smug with that stupid smirk still on his face. Why did he have to look stupid about it too?

I decided to stay quiet that time.

What was the point in lying? Why did I feel the need to lie anyway? It's not like I have some kind of interest in the boxer. Sheesh. That was stupid. That was _very_ stupid.

Uh, then why are you _still_ thinking about him?

I sighed.

_Anyway_, the next day I had to work. So, I was back at Burlington again, wondering if that guy was going to come back here. I was busy putting clothes back on the racks, clothes that customers had carelessly tossed to the ground and didn't bother picking up.

"Excuse me, miss."

I froze, my body going absolutely rigid. I just knew I looked like some kind of realistic statue right about now. Turning around slowly, I saw that _guy_ again. He was towering over me and giving me one of his charming smiles.

"Can you direct me to the, uh, socks…socks for men?" he questioned me. "I've been looking all over for it, but I can't seem to find them."

I cleared my throat and shakily nodded my head. "Er…uh…sure, sir. Right this way, sir." I walked around him and started leading the way to the socks. What was with this guy? He knew where the socks were! He asked where they were a few days ago! Either he has amnesia or he's just…into me.

"I'm Steve, by the way."

What? Giving names already? "Asuka."

I almost tripped over my own feet.

He was there to catch my arm.

I halted, staring at him in mild curiosity, my cheeks flaring up. His hold on my arm was firm and he was giving me a concerned expression. I watched as his hand slid down my arm and to my hand, holding it delicately.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Sure," I yipped shortly.

Yup. This guy was subtle about it, but…he really was _into me_.

And you know what? I don't really care anymore because…

_I was into him too._


End file.
